05:00 pm
by Kim HyoRa
Summary: Saat Sasuke sedang melamun, dari sudut matanya terlihat wanita berambut pirang sedang membungkukkan badan di depan kelas./ "ichi," "ni," "san!"/ bad summary. warn! FEMnaru, OOC, TYPO, etc. REPOST!


**Disclaimer :** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Title :** 05.00 p.m

**Genre :** Tragedy and.. romance?

**Rate :** T

**Warning(s) :** FemNaru, TYPO, OOC, EYD berantakan, Naruto gak keliatan sama siapa-siapa kecuali sama 'Orang Khusus', NO BL, alur maju mundur, multichip, DON'T FLAME!, REPOST!, dll.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan model rambut melawan arah gravitasi dengan mata onyx sedang melamun sambil memandang kearah luar jendela. Dia tidak memperdulikan guru yang sedang menerangkan rumus-rumus matematika di depan kelasnya. Mungkin menurutnya memandang kearah luar jendela lebih menyenangkan daripada memandang dan memperhatikan guru serta rumus yang sedang diajarkan. Maybe? Siapa tau.

Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terus memandang kearah luar jendela. Hingga dari sudut matanya terlihat wanita berambut pirang sedang membungkukkan badan. Akhirnya Sasukepun melihat kearah depan. Saat melihat kedepan –lebih tepatnya melihat wanita yang sedang membungkukkan badan–, tiba-tiba sebelah alisnya terangkat, heran. Kenapa? Karena ia melihat wanita itu seperti tidak dianggap dengan guru dan teman-temannya. Lihat saja, guru yang asik menulis rumus-rumus –tidak menanggapi wanita pirang tersebut– dan murid-muridnya yang sedang mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis –walaupun ada juga yang sedang bergosip–.

Setelah agak lama wanita pirang tersebut membungkuk, wanita itupun langsung berdiri dengan tegak. Matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire itu menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya juga.

Onyx bertemu Sapphire.

Wanita itupun akhirnya tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

_DEG!_

Ntah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja detak jantung Sasuke bergerak cepat.

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran disekolah telah usai. Bersamaan dengan itu, guru yang tadinya asik menulis tersebut menyudahi acara menulisnya dan wanita pirang tadi membungkuk kearah guru tersebut lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Anehnya, saat berada diambang pintu, ia berjalan seperti main _engklek _dengan tangan direntangkan kesamping. Langkah pertama dan kedua ia loncat dengan satu kaki, dan langkah ketiga iya loncat dengan tumpuan kedua kakinya.

Sasuke yang melihat itupun hanya menautkan kedua alisnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang. Murid-muridpun masih banyak yang berhamburan.

_Tak Tak Tap!_

Sasuke mendongak kedepan. Matanya terbelalak melihat wanita yang ada di kelasnya tadi dengan jarak 3 meteran itu berada didepannya.

Bruk

Tiba-tiba wanita berambut pirang itu menabrak salah satu murid yang sedang berjalan. Wanita berambut pirang itupun jatuh terduduk. Tapi dengan cepat ia berdiri dan membungkuk.

"sumimasen," ucapnya.

"Hey kau! Kalau jalan lihat li-…" wanita yang ditabrak oleh wanita pirang tadi membentak seseorang yang menabraknya. Tapi kalimatnya terputus saat ia melihat kebelakang dan tidak melihat seseorang dalam jarak radius 2 meter di belakangnya. Wanita itupun terbelalak ngeri ketika tidak menemukan orang di belakangnya.

'Che, apa-apaan gadis itu. Gitu saja tidak lihat,' batin Sasuke.

_Tak Tak Tap!_

Mata onyx Sasuke menangkap wanita pirang tadi sedang berjalan –atau meloncat?– menjauhi wanita yang tadi ditabraknya. Sasukepun mengejar wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Ntah apa yang terjadi sehingga dirinya mau repot-repot untuk mengejar 'manusia aneh' tersebut. Setelah mengejar wanita tersebut, sampailah ia dilorong sekolah yang sangat sepi. Dijarak 6 meter, wanita tersebut masih meloncat dengan anehnya. Mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"ichi,"

_Tak Tak Tap!_

"ni,"

_Tak Tak Tap!_

"san!"

_Tap!_

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat ia tidak menemukan wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Tapi 5 detik kemudian, ia langsung memasang wajah stoic andalannya. Sasukepun mengangkat jam tangannya didepan dada, melihat jam yang tertera dijam tersebut.

05.00 p.m

"sial, gara-gara wanita tersebut aku jadi telat pulang! Padahal pelajaran usai jam 04.45 p.m" umpat Sasuke.

.

.

.

**At Funeral (Di Pemakaman)**

Di sebuah tempat pemakaman, terlihat wanita berambut pirang sedang berjalan diantara puluhan makam ke satu tempat makam.

Saat satu tempat makam itu ditemukan, ia berhenti. Lalu duduk diatas makam tersebut. Diukiran batu nisan tersebut, terukir jelas nama orang yang dikubur di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto"

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :** GYAAAAAHHH! Pendeknyah! Kalian ngertikan main engklek itu gimana? -,- aissh susah jelasin. Sepertinya chapter depan bakal tragis. Dan sepertinya ff ini bakal update lamaaaa banget. Kenapa? Saya pu tak tahu (?). Dan sebelumnya ff ini pernah saya post di FFn. Tapi gak tau kenapa saya hapus terus di publish lagi #tendang.

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou :3


End file.
